


way to chaos

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 一些想法
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	way to chaos

那个笑容，令他掌心出汗，寒毛直竖。它挂在维吉尔的嘴角，如同一件放错了地方的装饰品，沉默而尴尬。一辆闪着远光灯的卡车迎面驶来却未摁喇叭，他们自觉走到路旁。但丁将汗液抹在大腿外侧，视线飘向远方，是钢筋水泥遮掩后的山峦，甚至小有边际的沙漠，它们凑在一起，造出迟钝而浓稠的空气。他的视线落回原处——维吉尔扬起的嘴角。五秒前他认为这是幻觉，现在它仍然存在。

这难道代表快乐？但丁思索。圣代与杂志是短效应激针剂，没有什么能保持长期愉悦。可，如果现在，他把汗涔涔的手蹭进哥哥的掌心——但丁为此窃笑。他如此行动了，维吉尔巧妙的笑容因此僵硬数秒。

他的掌心粗糙又柔软，仿佛磨砂的棉花糖，又干巴巴得如同风化石壁。他也看远山，也许他们的目光曾汇聚于同一处。山顶钝实，两端圆润，圆台形状，是人最终的模样，他也不能幸免。哈，在这方面倒充满人性了。维吉尔尽力保持棱角，尖锐的方向却逐渐统一。他开始回忆，开始怀念，是与过往和解的开端，握住但丁的手是第一步，但绝非最后一步。

这项任务的终结，他猜，是和但丁一同停下活着的那一刻。维吉尔将这种想法归入“福至心灵”的文件夹。

这趟短暂的出行无人言语，他们心里清楚——言语是行动的导火索，只要保持缄默，时间就会安分地前进。就像那辆撞损的卡车，真正陷入昏迷的司机，变成一个结果。

他们对视，笑容传染给另一人。在红墓，真的能见到远处的山峦吗？他们在目光所及之处创造所想，接着取得。这件事说起来非常简单，就是但丁成功让维吉尔给他买冰淇淋。幻想中的高山，和握在手中的冰淇淋，竟然出自同样的起点。

他们叹气，为死去与活着的人，为已死与将活的自己。

这是命中注定。维吉尔说。

“不。”但丁反驳道，“这是自行了结。”

“也许我…人们会害怕，去结束旧的而开始新的。”他咽了口唾沫，补充道。

“不。”维吉尔捏了捏他的手，以同样的口气说道，“妈妈在上面等待，父亲在下面，没有谁会坠落。”

对话戛然而止，他们之间仿佛再也无话可说。

他们很少谈论爱，谈论命运，因为这两样东西无论如何都不可控。爱与命运足够复杂，平庸的人受它们的掌控，在有限的生命中走向终局。那么不平庸的人——恶魔呢？想想斯巴达，即便杀死了那么多恶魔，被糊涂蛋信徒奉为救世主，还是逃不出爱与命运的掌心，在亲人看不见的地方化作一捧灰烬——大概——至死也无法保护自己的亲人。也许他在这对双胞胎上取得的伟大成就之一是教他们如何避免说爱，这也是为什么他们从来不会去爱对方；伟大成就之二是教他们去抗争命运，去在大海翻腾的波浪中冲着中心的小岛游泳。

回到事务所，他们坐在沙发上。二手皮革腻出淡淡的脂粉味，它原本属于一个女人，可惜她因为难以言说的疾病去世了。但丁不介意以极低的价格接手，并把它放在正门口，让太阳杀死上面不带任何人类种族歧视的病菌。但丁的左脚有一搭没一搭地提着维吉尔的小腿，头上别着帕蒂留下的猫咪发卡。不锈钢圆勺被冷气染上白色，他用舌头将白霜与冰淇淋一口吞下。他无意多愁善感，这不是他擅长的范围，只是落日余晖温暖而鲜艳，万籁俱寂，唯有遥远处主街道上车声不停，近处的天边有群鸟飞过，电话不合时宜地响起，可恶至极的维吉尔对昨天的报纸发表尖锐的评论。但丁抱着维吉尔一生只妥协一次的冰淇淋，漫无目的的视线中，有暴雨化成水汽，狂风不再掀起树叶。他的灵魂被束缚着，轻飘飘地飞了起来，融化成浆糊的脑子里，即将消逝的清明在大声呼喊：在草莓冰淇淋的天堂里，他们向命运抗争了。


End file.
